


"You look incredible in that.”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Clothing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Wally gets some new duds.
Relationships: Walter Beck/Jasper
Kudos: 5





	"You look incredible in that.”

"You look incredible in that.”

“You really think so? Not sure about the color.” Walter looked at himself in the mirror again; it was a new military uniform, one he’d be wearing for a funeral service taking place in Industrial, for some fallen soldiers whose battalions had been under he and Sparrow’s direct command. It fit him well he had to admit, but then again, it better had with all the measurements he’d sat through.

“No no, the color is very good, very good. It makes your eyes look very— captivating.” Jasper walked over and smoothed the burgundy fabric down over the knight’s chest, seemingly transfixed by it’s appearance. “Will you be wearing this often?”  


“It’s more of a dress uniform really— can’t say it’s much for comfort.” And with the circumstances under which he was debuting it, he really hoped it wouldn’t be called for anytime soon after.   


Jasper made a small sound of disapproval and began practically buzzing around him, choosing various details of the uniform to inspect and prod at. Walter just smiled and stood up a bit straighter.

“Well now, if I had known it was going to have this effect on you,” Walter caught one of Jasper’s hands that had been fiddling with one of the front pockets, “I would have asked them to make it a bit roomier.”  


“I’m only making sure everything fits properly; busy tailors make mistakes here and there.” And Jasper knew his way around a needle and thread— and tape measure, if need be.  


Walter just laughed, and let the man fuss over him. He was right, after all, ulterior motives or no. “Well you just let me know if anything needs to be modified, and I’ll be sure to hand it to you.” Jasper was kneeling behind him then, presumably measuring his inseam by the invasive placement of his hands.

“Hmm..” Jasper stood up and leaned over to meet Walter’s eyes in the mirror. “Unfortunately, it all seems quite in order, so you can keep your trousers on.”  


Walter smiled at him, eyes crinkling. “Oh yes, how _unfortunate_.”


End file.
